A Perfect Circle
by BlackButterfly-RedRose
Summary: An ItaSaku Drabble series. First chapter contains suicidal attempts. other couples as well, but all around sakura. Mainly ItaSaku.
1. The outsider

**A Perfect Circle.**

**An ItaSaku drabble series based off of A perfect Circle songs.**

**Enjoy.**

**The Outsider.**

**Help me if you can  
It's just that this, this is not the way I'm wired  
So could you please,  
**

Sakura sat down in her room. Her long pink hair had lost its beauty due to tangles and and dry blood. She had cuts all along her body, and her floor was soaked in new, and old, blood that she didn't bother to clean. Her once happy home was messy and un-cared for.

It had been like this ever since his younger brother had died. Itachi sighed, and shut the door behind him. Sakura was crying again. Instead of a knife like she usually had, it was gun.

**Help me understand why  
You've given in to all these****  
Reckless dark desires**

She ignored him. She cried endlessly as she slowly brought the gun to her head. Itachi slapped her. Hard. He grabbed the gun and roughly picked her up. Still, she ignored him. He was her damn boyfriend. Yet she cried over his younger brother. He knew she cared for him, but her feelings for Sasuke... was a reason they had fought so much. She still loved his brother, and was only going out with him because he looked so much like him.

"I don't want to live any more.." Sakura sobbed. Itachi had been patient with her so far, but it had been a fucking _year._

"You're lying to yourself again. Suicidal imbecile.Think about it, put it on the fault line. What'll it take to get it through to you precious? Over this. Why do you wanna throw it away like this? Such a mess. I don't want to watch you." He told her angrily.

Sakura watched him in shock.

She sobbed as she sat up. "Can I have my gun back?" she asked stupidly.

Itachi threw it at her angrily. "Disconnect and self destruct, one bullet at a time. What's your hurry, everyone will have his day to die? If you choose to pull the trigger, should your drama prove sincere, Do it somewhere far away from here!"

Sakura cried and put the gun to her head, still ignoring him. Itachi looked away. He closed his eyes and waited for the loud bang from the gunshot. It never came.

Sakura threw the gun aside and ran towards Itachi. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Itachi... I'm so sorry..." she whispered to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He had her fully now, and he would never let her go.

**Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time  
What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die**

**Stop the suicide! If you are even thinking about it, don't! People love you! Though it seems like your trouble may never end, stick it through and you will have a much greater reward. And remember, if it seems like people hate you, remember Jesus loves you more than any one else.**


	2. Kisame! Clean this up!

Ever so quickly she ran to the home she had once abandoned. The family she had abandoned. Tears fell from her eyes from her stupid mistake. She had left _him_ for another. She left _him _for her "true love." Only to find out she was pregnant. She had been foolish. A medic-nin, not knowing? It was highly plausible it wasn't his, but the two distinct lines under her daughters eyes proved her otherwise.

And Sasuke, for that matter.

He had been so thrilled. The mere idea of reviving his clan sent chills up his spine. Then, only to find out his wife had slept with his older brother, willingly, I might add, prior to the engagement shocked him. Of course, he was not pleased. _He _was not supposed to revive the clan first. He was.

And here she was, crying over her own misfortunes as her daughter's life is in danger. Some mother she is.

She should have stayed. They could have protected her and her baby during pregnancy. They could have provided a warm bed and comfortable housing. But no, she wanted to be with her true love.

Sakura enhanced her speed with chakra., Then she jumped to the side and hid her and her newborn daughter's chakra.

She was a giid mile away from him. Soon enough, he had gone by following her clone.

She walked 12 paces to the hollow log and knocked thirteen times, and answered a question with, Fire.

"Ah, kunoichi, decided to join us?" he asked grinning.

"Where's Itachi?" I asked, ignoring her drunk friend.

"Ah, kunoichi he's over you. He wants nothing to do with you." Kisame slurred.

"And I don't blame him! Where is Itachi!!" Sakura asked, distressed.

"Sheesh all you hade to do was ask. 3rd door on your left."

I entered the room, thank god he wasn't naked or something.

"Itachi-kun." she whispered, fatigued by the running and dizzy from blood loss. She had only given birth hours before, after all.  
He stood up from his desk and scowled at her.

"What do you want?"

Shit. She was losing too much blood. She took in a deep breath and handed the bundle in her arms.

"Take care of Mizuki Uchiha for me... She's... yours..." Sakura collapsed onto the floor, dead. Itachi couldn't believe his ears. He unwrapped the small bundle of black silk that held his child. Mizuki Uchiha had short black hair with pale green eyes, so pale, they could pass as a pearly white.

Itachi glanced down at Sakura. Had she sill been with him, maybe he would have been concerned. But he made her choice.

"Kisame! Clean this up!"


	3. Who knew?

Who knew?

ItaSaku.

Sakura sat down on her bed, thinking over some things... All the things he had said to her... All of it... Was a lie?  
She couldn't think about it. It couldn't be true. They weren't right. He wasn't gone. He couldn't be gone! And if he was gone... he was just on a mission, that was all.

Sakura rocked herself back and forth. A mission that took a long time. A really long time. 7 years he had been gone.  
He.. He told her he would be on a mission. And she believed. She fucking believed every little fucking lie he told her. Sakura gripped her arms, they had started to bleed.

She was so stupid!

How? How could she just blindly believe him? He had left her, abandoned her.

_"I love you..."_

No! No! No no no no no NO!! He didn't love her! If he did he wouldn't have left!! Sakura rocked back and forth in fetal position, her head tucked beneath her arm.

He had taught her everything. All the things, the basic needs, she needed to survive. He showed her how to hit a target. He showed her how to stand in battle. He showed her everything she needed to know.

She still couldn't believe them. HE WASN'T GONE! HE WASN'T DEAD! Or at least she had tried to tell herself that. 'He said forever. Itachi and Sakura, together forever.' she whispered, mentally unstable.

She wished she could still see him. Touch him. Call his name. Call him a friend. But no... She couldn't. Despite all she would give. She would give anything to see him again.

They were right.. she finally decided. They had been right. It wasn't their convincing that told her her precious Itachi-kun was dead. It was the corpse being carried into the hospital.

* * *

as always, review!


	4. Kisame! Clean this up! Part 2 RANDOM

Kisame! Clean this up! Part 2

Mizuki swiped the kunai across the mans neck. She landed down onto the ground gracefully from her perch ontop of a roof. Everything was so simple. Why did Kisame like it so much? Especially because it smelled like fish?

"Hey, Chibi, get over here and stop killing the natives." Her 'Uncle' Kisame ordered.

"Do me a favor Kisame and shut up. Where's Daddy?" she asked him, hands on her hips.

Mizuki is 17 years old. Her father, who was 42, was Uchiha Itachi. She didn't know her mother. Her father had told her she left him for his younger brother while she was pregnant with her. So frankly, she didn't want to get to know her mother.

Besides, she has all the family she needs, right?

Pein and Konan were like two cruel and mean and dominating the world obsessed grandparents.

Sasori and Deidara were her two gay-lovers best friends.

Itachi was her father.

And Kisame was her over obsessed boyfriend. Yes yes, she was dating the shark boy. Hell, he was hot, and blue was her favorite color. And, he was very good in bed.

Never mind the last sentence.

So yeah, perfect family.

Now, don't get the idea Itachi knew they were lovers. He wasn't stupid, he knew something was going on between them. And, he didn't like it. He got all 'protective father' on her and tried as hard as he possibly could to get them away from each other.

He even threatened Kisame some times.

But that never stopped her. She loved Kisame. She really did. Why? Who knows. Hell, I don't even know.

Kisame shrugged and walked over to her. "Want to have some fun till he shows up?"

Mizuki raised an eyebrow. "What kind of fun?" she asked him. Kisame snaked an arm around her petite waist and looked down at her, grinning suggestively.

She smirked and teased him, touching some er, sensitive places. Kisame leaned down for a kiss, but she moved away and leaned against a tree, smiling innocently at him.

"Aw, come on..." Kisame whined.

"Kisame, stop being so childish." Itachi ordered. Mizuki stuck her tongue out at him and he growled at her. Mizuki giggled.

"Mizuki." Itachi warned.

"Yes Daddy?" she asked him, knowing he detested her calling him that. Itachi flinched slightly, and Kisame laughed his ass off.

"Kisame, shut up and clean that up."

* * *

o.O Bet you didn't see that coming? Well, neither did I. So yeah, no idea where that came from, and uh, yeah... ignore the perverted comments in this fic, please and thank you.

Review!


	5. What have you done now?

What have you done now?

Inspired by Within Temptation, What have you done now?

Enjoy.

I do not own Naruto or What have you done now?

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love_

Sakura stood beside Naruto and Kakashi, tucking a pink lock behind her ear. 5 years had passed, and she hadn't got over him.  
Just being in his presence risked the fact no one had known. She wanted to run up and hug him, to kiss him and fuck him like no tomorrow.

But she couldn't. Perhaps if Naruto and Kakashi weren't there. Perhaps she could have had the chance to talk to him? How had he been since they broke up. How Kisame and Deidara were.

And how Mio was. Her little girl. God how she missed her little girl.

"What have you done now?" she asked him in a small whisper. Naruto and Kakashi sent her a questioning look.

_I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?_

Itachi glanced at her, sending her a small smirk. Naruto got angry because he didn't know what was going on. The fight had begun.

_What have you done now?_

"Naruto! Naruto stop it!!" Sakura yelled at him, but he ignored her. She couldn't let him get him with the Rasengan. She had been waiting for so long. So long she had wanted to see him. To talk to him, to hold him and love him.

Even if he didn't love her back.

"I, I've been waiting for someone like you! But now you are slipping away, what have you done now? Why, Why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us... Between me and you." Sakura whispered. She knew Itachi had heard her.

Itachi wasn't looking so good. He was bleeding from his mouth, and his chakra was low. Sakura saw Naruto charging for him. She jumped up and ran out to Naruto. "NO! Naruto! Stop it!!" She cried, tears pouring from her eyes.

But she was too late.

The Rasengan hit. In the impact, she saw the Rasengan tare at his skin, taring a hole into his stomach.

He was dead. Her beloved Itachi-kun, was dead. And the image of him smirking at her during the impact kept playing into her head. It wouldn't go away.

She fell down at his body, on her knees. And she cried. It couldn't be true. It wasn't that easy to kill him. He was Uchiha Itachi. He couldn't be killed. She cradled the body in her arms, mourning over her love.

Naruto walked over to her, confused.

"Sakura... what happened when you were kidnapped 5 years ago?"

Sakura didnt look at him. Instead, she whispered, "I fell in love..."

_I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends_


	6. Black Rose

Black Rose

A/U non massacre.

* * *

A red rose means some one loves you.

A yellow rose means you have a friend forever.

A pink rose means some one has a crush on you.

A black rose means some one wants you to die.

* * *

Sakura stared at the grey sky on the Valentine morning. She fingered a blck rose in her hand. One out of the many yellow, red and pink ones she had gotten. She detested those roses. She loved the single black rose she had gotten. After all, black was her favorite color.

She smiled slightly and waved at Naruto and Hinata who had walked back. Naruto asked if she liked the roses he got for her, and she nodded. Hinata smiled and waved with the hand that was not holding her red rose. Despite the melancholic morning, every one was.. happy.

Young couples walked side by side, red roses in hand. A couple of girls were giving pink roses to their crushes, and vice-versa.  
Sakura didn't have any one to give a red rose too. The ones she received were from her fan-club, she knew so, so she hadn't bothered to check the name. Honestly, she thought her fan-club had gotten larger then it was last year. Her front porch was crowded with red roses and rose petals. She did appreciate the gesture, but they were mere fan-boys and nothing more.

As for her her first crush, she knew he had not received any roses like he usually did. Especially not from her. After all, he was married to Karin. His fan-girls had vanquished over the years, and they had moved on to his older brother, the head of the Uchiha-clan.

She, however, did not. Much like past Valentine's day.

She also knew not who would give her the black rose, but she would honestly thank him from the bottom of her heart. After all, she did wish to die.

She stopped looking at the rose in her hands and looked at the grey sky once more. It fit her mood quite honestly. Valentine's was certainly not her favorite holiday. When she was a young girl maybe, but she had moved on from such things.

She looked up, not expecting the man on her doorstep. "Ah, Uchiha-samma. What brings you here?" she asked him with a slight smile.

"I've come to stop by on an old friend." he told her silkily.

The years did not age him like it did her. At the age of 52, he still looked considerably young. Only few lines adorned his face.. She of course, did not. Tsunade had offered to teach her the jutsu that she had made, but of course, she denied. She wanted to age with grace, and not hide her years of the age of 47.

Sakura punched the man playfully. "Now Itachi, I don't like being lied to." she smiled at him.

"Who gave you all the roses?" he asked her.

"Friends and fan boys. Why?" Itachi looked at the black one. He raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged. "Who ever gave me the black rose I will ever be thankful for."

"Black is your favorite color." he stated. Sakura nodded.

"Why do you deny my proposal?" Sakura gave him a questioning look. He picked up a red rose with a tag on it and handed it to her. She took it and read the tag with shocked aged eyes.

"You-"

"Want to marry you yes. I've been asking for the past years Sakura."

"Every Valentine's?" she asked him.

"Since the day I became head of the clan."

'14 years...'

"Why didn't you find some one else?"

"Because. You will be only mine."

Sakura kissed him on the lips passionately. He kissed her back with equal force. She smiled at him and he smirked at her. He took the black rose and said, "Perhaps I should have gave you a black one instead."

* * *

NO HE DOESN'T WANT HER TO DIE, THE BLACK ONE WOULD HAVE CAUGHT HER ATTENTION.


	7. Genius

Genius.

* * *

The two were genius together. That much Mio could figure out. The 16 year old was reading an old diary of her mothers. Her mother that had just died recently on an Anbu mission. She flipped the page. Her mother had kept a record of what had happened on a specific Anbu mission 16 years ago, when she was her age. She glanced down at the newspaper, _Shinobi weekly_. Her mother made front page.

**Akatsuki vs. Anbu**

At the early age of 32, an Anbu shinobi, Haruno Sakura, was proclaimed dead last night after the fight between Uchiha and Haruno. Haruno was found lying in dirt in front of Konoha's gates, but Genma and Arubo did not remember some one delivering her. She was half way dead when they found her. She had multiple broken bones, internal organs damaged,  
and slight concussion with brain damage. Tsunade has told _SW_she had suffered from the affects of Tsukiyomi.

Not much is known about the genjutsu, except it is only usable by Megenkyou wielder, Uchiha Itachi, the killer of the Uchiha clan. "Uchiha is able to control time and matter in the realm of the Tsukiyomi," Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Cat ninja, tells _SW. _

Hokage Godaime healed her apprentice as best as she was able, but she had lost too much blood.  
The funeral service will be held in 3 days time. Haruno Sakura had left only one heir to the Haruno, and Uchiha clan,  
Mio Uchiha.

**Haruno heir, turn to page 3.**

Mio had already read the bio the retired shinobi had given her. She was born on November 21, and was the heir of both the Uchiha and Haruno heir. She was the daughter of Uchiha Itachi, who allegedly 'raped' her mother after holding her hostage for a few months in attempt to get Naruto Uzumaki. But they never got him, because Naruto had been destroyed by the inside out, due to Kyuubi.

The Akatsuki had been disbanded now that their Leader's plan had been ruined. The Akatsuki members had been tracked down one by one, either killed or returned to their home village to be killed. All except Uchiha Itachi. That's what her mother's mission had been. To capture him.

But her mother had loved the man. She had loved him since she had been captured in her youth. Mio read the last scentence in her mothers journal.

"And I lie here, writing this, while I lie in his loving arms." she whispered aloud. She would keep this dear to her heart, now that her beloved mother was gone. She had no one now. Her father was still missing, and her mother was dead. As for her uncle, he refused to even speak to her. He still hated her father.

She didn't blame him. He had killed the clan after all. And that was something that could not be changed. She sighed, and placed the journal and newspaper into her back carefully.

She stood up, walked down stairs for the man waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go, Mio?"

"Yes father."


	8. SasoSaku

Akatsuki Bride.

Sakura gazed at her reflection in the tall mirror with her non-blinking emerald orbs. She supposed it was... fitting. The slim black kimono with red obi, with crimson red clouds printed on the end of her kimono, trailed long past her legs, but not so much it was a mile long. It showed only a little skin. She wore black stiletto heels that matched her black senbon needles that held up her hair, pinning it in a bun. The senbon needles didn't pin up her hair fully. Truly, she had too long hair to do that.  
The rest trailed down past her mid-back.

The only reason she had her hair so long was because... he liked it.

He, Sasori, the one who brought her out of her home in Konoha. She was a Akatsuki kunoichi. She served Sasori first, Akatsuki second, as Sasori so kindly put it. At first, she would rebel. She didn't want it. She hated it. She was loyal to Konoha.

But it was survival of the fittest. As she walked down the aisle, joining Konoha and Akatsuki as allies, binding her to Sasori forever... Only one thing went through her mind.

_No regrets._


	9. Drowning in her tears

Drowning in her tears.

It's been months since Itachi died. And with the few Akatsuki left, there wasn't much conversation. Sakura was having a hard time dealing with it to. First Sasori, then Deidara, then Itachi. She was losing the ones closest to her, one by one. Every day, she would drink and party, and have fun. But what she didn't know, was that I could hear her screaming, crying and sobbing in her sleep. Itachi was more than just a friend to her. She had loved him with all her heart. And the worst part was, he didn't even know it.


	10. What I love is What I hate

_What I love_,

_Is what I hate._

What she loved the most about Sasuke, was his eyes. His cold, ruthless eyes that held a lonesome grief. The way he could just glance at her, and it felt as if he was boring into her soul, into the deepest darkest corner of her heart where she locked all her secrets away. Her secrets, which no one knew. Not even her best friend Ino. But when he looked at her, it was like he knew. He knew she loved him. And when Sasuke left, he really did know.

But she was annoying. She was worthless and weak. Not even worth the title of kunoichi. But his cold words didn't bother her, simply because she was under an illusion created by her young and naive heart, that deep down, he loved her to. She believed it so carelessly, ignoring the facts and truths infront of her. _He just doesn't want to say it in front of Naruto. He's shy, he'll come around. _She told herself daily.

She was heart broken when Sasuke left. She made Naruto promise to bring Sasuke back, and he risked his own life in fulfilling her promise. She really was weak. She couldn't do it on her own. Years passed, until finally she reached the age of 17. Naruto had come across Sasuke by sheer chance, but didn't come back alive. Some how, she couldn't blame Sasuke. She couldn't blame Naruto either. She didn't cry at Naruto's funeral, and was deeply ashamed, because Hinata lost her true love, who gave his life to the small promise he promised to fullfill. And now, Sasuke was a weilder of the Megankyo Sharingan, and was ready to face Itachi.

The rookie 12 blamed her for Naruto's death. She didn't blame them, because she also blamed herself. And she was determined to bring Sasuke to his knees, for Naruto.

"Why." Sakura asked him. She stood before Sasuke, and the remains of Team Hebi. Just by sheer luck she had killed them. And now, it was time to finish off Sasuke.

"Why did you kill Naruto? He was your best friend Sasuke! How could you.. just kill him?" Sakura asked softly. She was on the verge of tears. She couldn't handle it any more. She missed Naruto. She missed her friends. And despite it all, he even missed Sasuke.

"I needed the Megenkyo." Sasuke said indifferently. He stared at the girl who gave her heart to him. She was nothing. Nothing to him. And that broke her heart even more.

"You killed your best friend... for an doujutsu? Sasuke... I... I don't love you any more. You have no one now. You are truly alone..." Sakura couphed some blood. and struggled to stand up straight.

"I have been alone since Itachi killed my clan!" Sasuke yelled.

"No! You haven't! Team 7 was your family! We cared for you Sasuke, we would have done anything for you, all you needed to do was ask!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke scowled, and vanished before her eyes. He appeared right in front of her, and stabbed her heart with his sword. And she hated it. She hated being weak. She hated not being strong enough to kill him. And she hated the eyes that stared at her as she slipped into never ending sleep.

-FIN-


	11. Ice tears

**__**

Ice Tears.

_How could you love him? He killed his clan!_

_Haruno Sakura, you are a lyer and a traitor! Leave my sight before I punish you._

She never gave them a reason to not trust her. She was there for them when they needed her. She was honest and truthful. Why would the hate her for the truth? She had told Tsunade the truth about the Uchiha massacre. How the Third had ordered Itachi into killing the clan on the council's will. But the Council wouldn't speak a word of it, because they did not want her to know. She stood there, trying to convince them to write Itachi's name on the memorial stone. But she would have none of it.

So she left, tears leaking out of her emerald orbs. She ran in the snow, with no jacket for warmth. The snow crunched as she ran into the forest. The snow caught into her glossy pink hair. She had it grown out again. Not for Sasuke, but more of herself. She shivered in the cold, and apon reaching the stone, took out a kunai knife. She sat in front of it, carving his name into the stone. The cold numbed her fingers, and turned her lips blue. She was a medic. She knew she was risking hypothermia.

But still, she carved. Tears poured out of her eyes as she remembered her lover. Just after the death of Chiyo, who had sacrificed her life for Gaara's revival, Sakura was captured for killing Sasori. The Akatsuki had demanded her to heal them, but Itachi, he was different. He was kind to her, and polite. He treated her with respect, and more importantly, as an equal.

But something was tormenting her. Should she tell him she knew his secret? She had found out by listening in on The council's and the Third Hokage's conversation. They had made her sware to secrecy. To tell no one. Not even Sasuke.

She had explained that to him, and she added, "I respect you, Itachi." She had earned a small smile from him. Not to mention their past relationship as children. He would protect her from bullies, and she would protect him from loneliness. She had loved him so dearly, and that love never ceased. As she remembered her lover, and finished carving his name, she leaned against the stone, and closed her eyes. The tears turned to ice, and she was buried in the snow.

**_Yeah, she died. I don't know why I keep writing about Sakura and Itachi's deaths. But I dunno, makes things more interesting?_**


	12. Disposable heroes

Disposable heroes. (based of the metallica song)

A short one shot dedicated to all the dead shinobi, the disposable heroes. POV of a deceased shinobi.

Every time there is a war, the Hokage makes a speech, calling us heroes for our bravery. Everyone cheers and applauds for the Hokage. But I see it for the truth. We may be heroes, but we are disposable. Replaceable. There only to serve our purpose, then cast aside like a common rag doll. They only need us for war. Should we be proud? Should we feel honoured to die for our village? As we head out to the battle field, I ponder on this question. It was relatively easy for most shinobi, but to me? Not so much. As I fight for my life, and my village, as I die for it, I realize, no. No. We should not be proud. We are disposable heroes, never again to be remembered.


	13. Random DeiOc story slight ItaSaku

_**A story about... nothing.**_

**_A/n: This story has nothing to do with, anything really. just something random. And before you ask, no, I am not continuing Haruno. Broken, maybe._**

**_Sorry about my very long break, school sucks, and being grounded, well, sucks._**

**_ItaSaku-husband/wife_**

**_DeiOC-engaged._**

**_Main Characters: _**

**_Itachi Uchiha_**

_Akatsuki Leader, Murderer of the Uchiha Clan. Husband of Sakura, Father of 2._

_Age: 45_

_Still handsome and sexy. (Go fangirlyness-ness :P)_

**_Sakura Uchiha _**

_Daughter of Pein and Konan, adpoted into the Haruno family when found outside the gates of Konoha. Wife of Itachi, Mother of 2. _

_Age: 40_

_Still as beautiful as ever, using medical jutsu her deceased mentor had taught her._

**_Sasuke Uchiha_**

_Avenger of the Uchiha Clan. Brother-in-Law of Sakura Uchiha, and Uncle._

**_Other:_**

**_Unnamed Akatsuki members_**

**_Oc: _**

**_-Miyu Uchiha: _**

_Gender:Male_

_Age:7_

_Heritage: Son of Itachi and Sakura Uchiha younger brother of Kira Uchiha._

_Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan_

_Spitting image of his father, but as bubbly as his mother when she was his age. Follows Kisame around just to annoy the hell out of him._

**_-Kira Uchiha_**

_Gender:Female_

_Age:17_

_Heritage: Daughter of Itachi and Sakura Uchiha, older sister of Miyu Uchiha._

_Spitting image of an Uchiha, with strands of pink hair. Like her Father. Silent, but cares deeply for her family, and overly protective of her younger brother. Adores Deidara, and has a somewhat crush on him. Very close to her father, but has a love/hate relationship with her mother._

_Kekkei Genka: Rinnegan and the Sharingan, which causes bad eyesight, which is why she wears glasses._

**_Anything else you might need to know:_**

**_This is A/U. Akatsuki rule the world in a united Peace, but rebellion happens more often then not. This is written in Kira's POV._**

**_Lets begin, shall we?_**

Kira pushed up the annoying things you would call glasses up on the bridge of her nose. She scowled. Another day, another rebellion. It happened more often then she liked. Or her father, mother and any other Akatsuki member liked. Yes, she was Akatsuki. The heir to the throne in fact. No, she was not the daughter of Pein, or rather, Madara, the one who really controlled Akatsuki. She, was the daughter of Itachi Uchiha. Her father was the murderer of her Clan, her heritage. But, she knew the truth behind it all.

She glanced over to her mother. Pink hair. Pink. How on earth she ever made it as a shinobi she would never know. But the fact that she was one, and a strong one in fact, was what attracted her mother to her father in the first place, or so she was told.

This was their first mission together in a long time. After their last screw up together, they haven't gone on a lot. You could say their relationship was a... fruitless one. Don't get me wrong, she loved her mother. Dearly in fact, but, they had nothing in common, and fought more then she liked.

Kira shook her head in attempt to rid herself of distracting thoughts. She, along with her mother, had to stop another rebellion. This was a fairly large group of elite shinobi. It would be difficult, but not impossible. Sakura gave the signal, and off she went.

-

"Ka-chan! Nee-chan!!"

After wiping her blade from blood, Kira glanced over to her left, finding her brother running towards them with distress written all over his face. Well, they were covered in blood. She supposed it looked like theirs... He was simply being silly again. She would never get hurt. Nor would she ever allow some one to hurt their mother. For her sake, and her brothers. Itachi slowly walked towards them. Sakura gave him a bloody kiss on the cheek, grossing Miyu out.

"Are you alright?!" Miyu asked.

Miyu was her little brother. She loved him dearly, more then any one in the world. A small smile graced her lips seeing Miyu trip over his large cloak he wore. Miyu was much like their mother, except, the spitting image of Itachi. He even had two small twin lines under his eyes. Although, his hair was shorter then their father's. He smiled more then she ever did, or would, and for that, she loved him. Him and his cheerful personality.

"Of course Otouto, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're covered in blood." Miyu told her.

"Hm. Otouto, look around you, there are bodies, are there not?"

"Well... yeah..."

"Then wouldn't I be covered in blood after a battle?"

"Yeah I guess..." Kira smiled slightly, kneeling down in front of her brother and poking him in the forehead.

"A shinobi must be observant of all their surroundings. Know this, it will serve you well." Miyu poked his forehead, glaring at his older sister. She only smirked, before heading out toward Konoha. Sakura watched after her daughter.

"You know, she is so much like you." she told Itachi. Itachi nodded slightly.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

-

Her father was like her mentor. Itachi had taught her everything she knew. A strong prodigy in the way of the ninja, she fought for her family and her friends. That was her nindo. He father had taught her that emotions can be a weakness, and to never display them in front of the enemy.

Ironic, how she just told her brother he must be aware of his surroundings, when she wasn't fully aware herself. She was in fact, lost. Frustration and anger with herself was written all over her face. She sighed, sitting down in the middle of the clearing. She would clear her head, then would find her way back home. She closed her eyes, pushing up her annoying glasses to the bridge of her nose. She could have her mother heal them, but she would rather have glasses. Going blind was unavoidable, whether by wearing the stupid things, or by her mother healing them.

Besides, it made her unique, in a way.

They were a hassle while she was fighting enemy nin, but she couldn't care less any more. Sighing, she relaxed slightly, easing her tense shoulders into a relaxed position.

"Lost, yeah?"

Kira immediately opened her eyes to see the _last _person she wanted to see.

"Deidara." she acknowledged.

"Nice to see you too, yeah. Im surprised though, why are you heading toward Iwa?" Deidara sat next to her, taking a rice roll out of his pocket and handing it to her. She bit her lip.

"Iwa?"

"Yeah, un. Oh, let me guess, you got lost." Deidara stated smugly. Kira had to force herself not to punch him in the arm. He knew she was going blind, and he absolutely loved to joke and tease her about it. Oh how she loathed him. And she absolutely refused to accept the rice roll. Even though she knew his rice rolls were delicious. And sweet. Gah just thinking about it made her mouth water. Grudgingly she took the roll from him, and slowly bit into it.

"When are you going to admit you love me, yeah?"

Coughing and sputtering was his immediate reply.

"W-what?! I do NOT love you."

"Denial!" He sang, a triumphant smirk across his face.

"What?! You are the one who has a ridiculous obsession with me." Kira retorted.

"Oh really, yeah? You know what I think?" he asked. Kira lied down on the ground, the rice roll abandoned next to her. She closed her eyes, her arms elevating her head from the ground.

"What do you think."

"I think you have an obsession with me, yeah." He told her smugly.

"Your ego will be your downfall." she retorted, feeling his cloak touch her skin.

"Oh really? Then why on earth would you be heading to Iwa, knowing full well I was the kage there, un? You wanted to see me." he told her, nibbling on her ear with his hand.

"Bull." she said, glaring at him. "I loath you, and I would rather avoid you then see you at all."

"You will come to me in due time Kira-chan, and then you will be mine." he told her huskily. He got up from on top of her, and smiled before walking away.

Yes, she loathed him. How dare he leave her alone like this, knowing full well she was almost blind?

-

It took several hours later, but she finally managed to reach Konoha. Home. Her home, at least. She lived alone, as Kage of the village. Since the Akatsuki had taken over, they united all countries together. Her grandfather, Pein, was still alive then. But, even the Rinnegan couldn't save him from death. He died, along with her grandmother, Konan, when the Great Rebellion took place. But they did not die in vain. They took out every last rebel with them. The united country was name Akatsuki, due to them.

She wasn't even alive then. So far, Peace was of great importance. Itachi hated violence, so he ruled fairly, and made sure each and every individual town under his wing had their needs met. He ruled over what was once called Lightning country, along with Miyu and their mother. Since she had come of age, she had ruled over Fire country/ A year and nothing terrible has happened. Except if you count the Kage of Iwa requesting a marriage to unite the two countries into one.

She would never marry Deidara, even if her life depended on it.

Kira entered the Hokage's tower, finding her uncle discussing something with Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto.

"May I ask why you are here, Uzumaki-san and Hatake-san?" she asked immediately. She would not tolerate a rebellion. If they dared to commit such an act, they would be executed immediately.

"No rebellion is being planned, I assure you... Hokage-samma." Kakashi bit out grudgingly. Despite the fact she was his ex-students daughter, he hated Kira more then any one in the world. She was like Itachi more then Sakura, and he hated Itachi for taking his student from him. Same goes for Naruto. However, Sasuke enjoyed Kira's company. She didn't quite understand why, but she knew it had something to do with her father.

"See to it that it doesn't. You may go. Ojii-samma, you stay."

Kakashi and Naruto bowed before leaving. Folding his arms across his chest, he watched silently as she sat down.

"What were you discussing?"

"Aniki has informed me of your marriage proposal. Why not take it?"

"Otou-samma does not understand the fact I loath Deidara. I will not marry him."

"It could join the-"

"The country is not in danger of any war. Rebellions we can handle, and you know that."

Sasuke smirked at her. "You love him."

Kira gaped at him. "How dare you! Otou-samma had the audacity to say the same thing, I do NOT love Deidara!!"

"I know you, Kira. You love him. But you are unwilling to accept it." And with that, he left. Kira sighed. They were right. All three of them. She loved him. A she would die before she ever admitted it. He was as annoying as he was handsome. Sighing, Kira assigned missions to a few elite shinobi, the few she actually trusted. Soon there would be a dinner, in honor of her mother and fathers anniversary, hosted, by Deidara.

And she was most unwilling to go.

-

Deidara's ball room was beautifully adorned with champagne tones. The walls were painted with a light peach. The dome had been hand painted by Sasori himself, a picture of the beauties of art, his and Deidara's opinions of it. The tables were decorated with a light champagne colored fabric, with the hem of it hand sown by his late wife. A chandelier hung from the dome.

It honestly was too beautiful to describe.

A beautiful blue gown that sparkled like the stars in the midnight sky decorated and complimented the young Hokage's features. Her mother had saw fit to give her one the same color of Deidara's eyes. Although, she wouldn't give it up for the world. It was slim, leaving a long trail. It was made of the finest silk. Her hair was up in an intricate weave, held together by two senbon needles.

Few Akatsuki members actually joined the party. Of course her father and mother arrived on time, as did Sasori of the Red Sand. Kisame and his son, Kaito. Kaito was the spitting image of his father. He was the same age as Kira, and unfortunately, his young mother did not survive the birthing process. Pein and Konan had left some time ago, having more important matters to attend to. Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto had come purely for Sakura. Then the rest were important people she did not care for.

"Ah, Kira-chan. Care to dance with me?" Unfortunately for her, Kaito also cared for her. How unlucky she was. Once, when she asked her mother about it, Sakura had said that Uchiha men, and women, had a certain look about them. And they all were attractive. What a wonderful curse.

"Thank you, Kaito." As they danced, Kira noticed how already Kisame had become drunk, and her father had abandoned him in his stupidity. Sakura was chatting away with one of her friends from Konoha, Yamanaka Ino, she recalled. As Itachi returned to Sakura's side, she witnessed a chaste kiss planted onto her mothers cheek. Sakura giggled, much like she did in her youth.

But she did not see where her'preciose' Deidara was doing, until she turned. He was dancing with a pretty young thing. Blond, big breasts, compared to the small ones she had. She scowled slightly, and left the dance. Much to a disappointed Kaito. She took a small wine drink from the bartender, and sat at a lone table. Her father joined her some time later.

"Otou-samma, why must I be here?" she asked him. Itachi took a long lookat his daughter. She looked absolutely stunning, with or without her glasses. Her dress fit her like a glove, but she looked miserable. His wife was right, she was so much like him. He looked over to where she was staring. Deidara was rudely making out with a young teenager.

There was hurt in her eyes.

"Deidara is drunk, do not pay attention to his actions." he comforted. Kira sighed. She took another sip of her sake, staring down.

"But, what if I actually accept, his marriage proposal? What were I to do if he was drunk again."

"Would you like me to announce it?" he asked softly. Kira kissed him on the cheek.

"I think I would rather do this myself. Thank you Daddy." Itachi nodded silently. Kira stood up, clanging her glass with a fork. One by one the dancing stopped, the talking quieted, and every one stood still. Itachi stood beside her, firm and proud.

"Excuse me, every one. As you know, Deidara kindly hosted the party in honor of Itachi and Sakura Uchiha, my parents. But, I would like, to ask something of the host." Deidara stared at her in confusion. She smiled brightly.

"Before the party, about a week earlier, Dei-kun kindly asked me to marry him. And, I'll gladly do so... if he still wants to have me."

Kira's heart radiated with such happiness and joy as Deidara smiled. It was the smile that warmed her heart. And nothing could ever replace it. Slowly, she walked over to Deidara.

"Will you still have me?"

Deidara grinned. "I knew you would come to me sooner or later, yeah." And with that, Deidara bent down to embrace her with a passionate kiss.

_The End._


End file.
